MaRiPoSa mOnArCa
by Vanuzza
Summary: un koreano despues de 16 años de la muerte de su pequeña hija llega a la tienda de mascotas del conde D, decidido a comprar una mariposa monarca, solo que esta... es mas especial que las demas


MONARCH BUTTERFLY

.-··-.-··-.-··-.-··-.-··-.-··-.-··-.-··-.-··-.-··-.-··-.

-Mira las mariposas, Chou- dijo un hombre oriental a su pequeña hija mientras odservaban las mariposas volar al horizonte

-Papá, porque algunas se caen en el anochecer, si es tan bonito- pregunto la niña de ojos amarillos- Acaso no les gusta?

-Lo que pasa es que tienen sueño, y dormiran por muchisimo tiempo- respondio el hombre

-Mucho tiempo?- repitio la niña mirando como la cuarta parte de mariposas caian del cielo a la frialdad de la hierba

-Si, cuando seas mayor lo entenderas- dijo el

-Esta bien, ire a jugar y vengo en una hora- dijo ella corriendo a un arbol y dando vueltas alrededor de el, cantando una linda cancion infantil

Derrepente, las risas sesaron, un grito del hombre, la niña que pedia auxilio, y el sonido del arbol caer en un cuerpo indefenso, ahora muerto...

.-··-.-··-.-··-.-··-.-··-.-··-.-··-.-··-.-··-.-··-.-··-.

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda conde- dijo la mujer sosteniendo una jaula con un pequeño canario

-No se moleste, cuidelo bien- dijo D ofreciendole una sonrisa

-Porsupuesto, hasta pronto- dijo la señora con una gran alegria al oir el pequeño pajaro cantar sutilmente en la delicada y elegante jaula de oro

En ese momento venia entrando Leon, mirando a la señora salir con el pequeño canario que D siempre utilizaba para señalar y decir "Detective, le parece que estos animales son peligrosos" y dar una suave risa

-Espero ese canario, no mate a esa señora- dijo Leon entre sarcasmo y diversion

-Buenas tardes Detective, en que puedo ayudarle?- pregunto D

-Expliqueme que le paso a este hombre- dijo mostrandole una fotografia- Su nombre es Joyo Takami, segun el informe usted le vendio algo

-Si, lo recuerdo, es el hombre al que le vendi una mariposa monarca- dijo D mirando la foto y sirviendo el té

-Mariposa, no bromee, que daño podria hacer un pequeño insecto- dijo él de muy mal humor

-No era una mariposa cualquier, fue traida de korea del norte, las mariposas monarcas de origen koreano son una especie bastante rara que requiere buen cuidado y estar atento de las instrucciones- dijo el conde de lo mas tranguilo

-Como sea! supongo que tendra un contrato-

-si, aunque como usted sabe mi tienda no se hace responsable por muerte de animal, dueño o ambos seres- dijo el en un tono frio pero delicado- aqui tiene- dijo dandole un contrato de color beige, algo como un pergamino

"Clausulas:  
1ra: No la muestre a nadie 2do: Nunca deje la puerta del invernadero cerrada 3ro: Nunca le deje mirar directamente la puesta de sol"

-Esto es todo?- dijo el algo decepcionado- Pense que era mas complejo o algo por el estilo

-Creame, que para el Sr. Takami era gran dificultad- dijo el conde tomando otro sorbo del té

-Quien le entiende, algo tan pequeño no podria matar algo tan grande-

-Nunca dije que mi mariposa matara a su amo- dijo D con un todo delicado y una sutil sonrisa

-Porque no debe mirar la puesta de sol?- pregunto Leon confundido, que tendria que ver la puesta de sol y una mariposa koreana?

-Segun una historia... este tipo de insepto se hipnotizan al ver la puesta del sol, no pueden dejar de verla, por lo cual sus alas se empiezan a quemar con los rayos que las traspazan, no es nada complejo- dijo el conde algo decepcionado

-Pero eso como mataria a Takami?- pregunto muy curioso el detective

-Al morir, la mariposa comienza a descomponerse y su olor se transforma en un gas toxico, el dueño nunca debe de hacercarse antes de 24 horas o estara muerto al cabo de una hora de respirar el olor... si no me cree puede leer libros de hechiceria oriental...- dijo el conde mirandolo con la esquina del ojo

Leon se habia quedado paralizado, se sentia estupido que su cerebro no procesara esta informacion, pero el recuerda que de joven habia un libro en la biblioteca que hablaba de esto, el creia ese recuerdo olvidado y D lo hizo recordarlo... que dilema!

-Bueno, parece que gano otra vez Conde, pero no dude que le arrestare algun dia!- dijo Leon asegurandole mientras D reia un poco

.-··-.-··-.-··-.-··-.-··-.-··-.-··-.-··-.-··-.-··-.-··-.

"4 meses antes"

Un hombre de korea caminaba deprimido por las calles de Chinatown, la gente lo saludaba y le ofrecia una conversacion para animarlo pero el decia que "gracias, pero nada me hara feliz otra vez" con un tono tan triste que la gente solo le decia que fuera positivo aun sin saber la tristeza que provoca ver morir a su unica hija de solo 4 años cuando un arbol se derribo sobre ella...

Ya habian pasado 16 años despues de ese inscidente, nunca quiso casarse nuevamente y tener otro hijo o hija, para él, su pequeña hija era irremplazable y ningun niño o niña podria tomar su lugar y ocupar el espacio vacio que dejo al decir "Ire a jugar, vengo en una hora"...

Esa hora... el la espero por 16 años, aun el pensaba que un dia se despertaria y vereia a su niña pidiendole que la llevara a ver la puesta de sol, el momento favorito del dia para ella

El hombre derrepente se topo en una extraña de mascotas, decidio entrar y echar un vistazo...

Al entrar un hombre chino muy simpatico (a su punto de vista) le saludo, preguntandole si deseaba algun animal domestico

El hombre dijo que si y pregunto si vendian mariposas, el sueño de su hija siempre fue criar una mariposa en la pequeña jaula que ella diseño, cualquier otra persona se asombraria de que un hombre preguntara por un gusto de mujer, pero el conde no, de alguna manera el sabia que le paso a su hija

-Sigame...- dijo el hombre señalandole una cortina vinotinto

Caminaron por un pasillo largo, con miles de puertas, que parecia mas grande de lo que se veia la tienda por fuera... al final terminaron en una puerta del lado izquierdo, decorada en su toalidad por piedras de rubies y oro, el Conde abrio la puerta y ensendio los candelabros para rebelar la figura de una chica de aprozimadamente 20 años

El hombre casi se cae a sus rodillas, a pesar de 16 años mayor, ella tenia ese toque de inocencia, pureza y felicidad que irradiaba su hija, el estaba casi seguro que ella era su pequeña niña en aquel cuerpo que vestia de un traje blanco y una capa que cubria desde la punta de la cabeza hasta la pusta de sus pies...

-Chou! estas viva!- dijo acercandose a la muchacha la cual sonreia

En ese momento el Conde posó una mano en su hombro y sacudio la cabeza lentamente, se acerco a la chica y quito esa manta de seda que cubria su parte posterior y su craneo, para entonces ver como de aquel largo cabello negro sobresalian dos finas antenas y del centro de su espalda sobresalian dos alas de mariposa monarca

-Pero... que ocurre?- se pregunto a si mismo el hombre que ahora estaba confundido al ver a aquella criatura que a la vez irradiaba belleza y horror

-Ella no es su hija, ella es solo una especie rara y exotica de Korea- dijo el conde muy tranguilamente -Le interesa?

El hombre estaba decidido, compraria esta criatura, no le importaban los riesgos ni el dinero, el lo haria y punto final, el hombre cabeceó indicandole a D que compraria a la mariposa

-Esta bien, pero antes devera firmar un contrato, venga conmigo...- dijo D indicandole una salida que inmediatamente los llevo a una oficina

El Conde D sacó de uno de los estantes un pergamino que al parecer resultaba ser el contrato, el hombre leyó las tres clausulas, firmó mientras el conde le explicaba las razones de porque no debia dejarla ver la puesta de sol (anteriormente mencionadas) la cual era la mas importante de las tres clausulas. El hombre agradecio mucho al Conde y salio junto a la muchacha cubierta por la sabana blanca...

4 meses transcurrieron casi tan rapido como la caida de una gota de lluvia, el hombre cumplio al pie de la letra las tres clausulas y la mariposa nunca demostro ningun sintoma que indicará una mutacion, enfermedad o cualquier otra cosa...

Un dia, despues de llevarle unas nuevas rosas para que se alimentara de su polen, salio un momento a llevar algo a su vecino, al regresar ya habia empezado a anochecer, el hombre no se preocupo ya que creia que ella aun estaba comiendoce las 27 rosas que trajo, pero para su sorpresa... no fue asi

La mariposa estaba parada imovil mirando la puesta del sol, el hombre camino pronunciando su nombre, lentamente se acerco mas y vio que sus alas ya no tenian aquel color anaranjado brillante y hermoso de las mariposas monarcas si no miles de quemaduras y cicatrices en sus alas

El hombre asustado la volteo y se dio cuenta de que sus pupilas estaban totalmente dilatadas y paralizadas, su piel se habia vuelto fria y ya no respiraba... Chou habia muerto

El hombre cayo a sus rodillas aun con la joven en sus brazos, llorando desconsoladamente por el alma de su hija, su pequeña niña que vio morir nuevamente... El hombre noto que el olor de ella se habia vuelto agudo y espeso dificil de respirar pero aun asi no se alejo, se dio cuenta que en donde la niña habia muerto hace 16 años una planta habia empezado a crecer... el hombre paso mucho tiempo alli sentado pero al cabo de una hora, el gas toxico que ella soltaba de su cuerpo en descompocicion hizo efecto...

...El hombre al fin se reuniria una vez mas con su pequeña hija...

THE END

Nota: Chou significa mariposa en japones, gracias por leer mi historia... envienme sus comentarios, bye! 


End file.
